Waiting for a man like you
by Maly B
Summary: Post S09EP10. Où va Dean lorsqu'il quitte Sam, après l'avoir libéré de l'emprise de Gadreel? (Destiel à tendances fluffy et gentillet!)


**Hello les loulous!**

**Je n'en reviens pas moi-même, mais me revoilà sur le fandom Supernatural… Ce petit OS sans prétention se passe juste après l'épisode 10 de la saison 9.**

**Cet OS a été écrit alors que j'écoutais "****_Waiting for a girl like you_****" des Foreigner, que je vous conseille d'écouter en lisant cet OS!**

La chanson: 3w . youtube. com *slash*watch?v=BrzzR-3PPqw

**"WAITING FOR A MAN LIKE YOU"**

* * *

Le ciel versait ses larmes sur l'humanité tandis que le noircissement du crépuscule accentuait cette impression de chaos qui s'abattait sur le vieux motel dans lequel Dean s'était arrêté.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de retourner au bunker. Après avoir sauvé Sam de l'emprise de Gadreel, il avait juste pris l'Impala et il avait conduit, encore et encore.

Sans Sam, sans Kevin, sans sa famille, il ne trouvait aucune raison de retourner au QG des Hommes de lettres. En imaginant l'édifice vide, sans vie, le cœur du chasseur aux yeux émeraude se serra un peu plus. Jamais il ne s'était senti si seul.

Dean était allongé sur le dos dans la petite chambre qu'il venait de louer pour la nuit. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ôter son blouson en cuir, ni même ses boots. Il était juste étalé là, sur des draps fraîchement lavés, comme un vieux chiffon à l'abandon.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il en avait même mal. Tout ce flot de sentiments négatifs qui l'assaillait… Toute cette douleur… Il n'avait plus ressenti ça depuis longtemps.

D'un mouvement brusque il se releva tout en passant une main sur son visage. Une seconde plus tard, son poing s'abattait contre le mur tellement fort qu'il y laissa une marque bien distincte.

Et il passa l'heure qui suivi à ravager la petite pièce, passant sa colère sur tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les Winchesters soient maudits ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Dean soit le poison dévastateur de toutes les personnes à qui il finissait par accorder sa confiance, son amour ? Qu'avait-il fait à la Création pour mériter une vie dont il ne voulait plus, à présent ?

Épuisé, il se laissa glisser à-même le sol en s'adossant au pied du lit.

Ses mains étaient en sang, les muscles de tout son corps étaient tendus. La douleur physique apaisait un peu la douleur de son cœur, mais sa peine l'étreignait toujours aussi fort.

Dean se haïssait à cet instant. Il venait probablement de perdre une nouvelle fois Sammy mais le choix avait été calculé, cette fois. Seulement, était-ce le bon choix ? Arriverait-il à se relever, à continuer à se battre ? Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force. A quoi allait-il se raccrocher, à présent ?

Il se sentait vidé, lessivé, usé. Par toutes ces années de chasse, de batailles contre le Ciel et les Enfers. Cette douleur enchaînée à son cœur était mêlée à un froid glacial. Le froid de la solitude. Le froid de la Mort, peut-être.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta assis là, sans rien faire, luttant pour ne pas être happé par ses remords. Il se concentrait plutôt sur sa migraine lancinante qui frappait ses tempes avec vigueur.

Dehors, le ciel pleurait son désespoir.

La lumière automatique s'était éteinte depuis un moment, puisque les capteurs ne discernaient plus aucun mouvement dans la chambre du motel. Seule la lune éclairait faiblement les contours de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Dean ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, supposant qu'il s'agissait sans doute du gérant du motel qui venait lui demander des comptes quant à l'état de son mobilier. Ou peut-être était-ce Abaddon ? Ou un de ses sbires ? Qu'ils viennent et l'emportent ! Ça lui faisait une belle jambe !

Mais l'individu qui entra garda le silence. Dean pouvait sentir son regard parcourir la pièce dévastée, puis se poser sur sa silhouette affalée sur le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit que la personne prenait place près de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête ni même d'allumer la lumière pour deviner qui cela pouvait être.

Sa chaleur, son odeur… et le morceau de trench beige qu'il voyait dans son champ de vision.

Castiel.

Toujours fidèle à lui-même, finalement.

Il ne se demanda même pas comment il avait fait pour le retrouver aussi vite, d'ailleurs.

- _Dean_… murmura Cas, comme s'il avait peur de briser ce silence presque paisible.

Au fond, songea Dean, Castiel avait été le seul à lui survivre. Il revenait de loin, mais il revenait toujours.

D'un geste, Cas passa son bras sur les épaules de Dean et le tira vers lui, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Il avait-même pensé pendant une fraction de seconde à le repousser, mais il n'en avait pas la force. En vérité, il avait besoin de se laisser aller. Juste pour cette fois...

Et là, sans crier gare, sans même pouvoir se retenir, Dean se mit à pleurer. D'abord discrètement, puis lorsqu'il sentit Castiel resserrer son bras autour de lui, il lâcha complètement prise.

Une de ses mains s'agrippa avec la force du désespoir au col du trench de l'ange et sa tête se posa d'elle-même sur la poitrine de Castiel. Sa respiration paisible et sa chaleur étaient rassurantes.

- _Je suis là Dean_, chuchota Castiel en frictionnant doucement son dos.

Dean évacua toute sa peine encore un long moment, sans même s'apercevoir que Cas avait guéri ses blessures sur les mains.

Ils en avaient vécu des choses, tous les deux. Peut-être que Castiel était le remède à son poison, sa malédiction. Il survivait grâce à lui... Cet ange aux yeux océan qui lui donnait tant de courage et de volonté.

L'épuisement eut bientôt raison du chasseur, qui finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**0o0o0**

Il ne faisait pas totalement jour lorsque Dean se réveilla. Il mit un long moment à réaliser où il était avant de se rappeler de la veille, Sam, Crowley,… et tout le merdier qui emplissait sa pathétique existence.

Il était allongé dans le lit de la chambre du motel et remarqua que Castiel était toujours là, allongé lui-aussi, une main enserrant son bras comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de fuir. Il dormait profondément.

Dean tilta. Il avait retrouvé sa grâce, il ne devait plus avoir besoin de dormir… Qu'importe ! Cas avait l'air tellement serein à cet instant.

Dean l'observa un long moment, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. La douleur s'était légèrement atténuée, comme si la glace qui étreignait son cœur fondait doucement. D'ailleurs, les battements de son cœur s'étaient légèrement emballés alors qu'il contemplait le visage endormi de son ami, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

- _On se quitte plus, hein Cas' ?_ murmura Dean, la gorge nouée.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami, s'imprégnant de cette chaleur dont il avait tant besoin, puis referma les yeux.

Castiel ne dormait pas vraiment. Et alors que le soleil se levait timidement sur la ville, chassant les nuages pluvieux, l'ange se fit la promesse d'apporter à Dean tout l'amour qu'il avait attendu sa vie entière.

.

**I'm gonna take a little time**

_Je vais prendre un peu de temps_**  
A little time to look around me**_  
Un peu de temps pour regarder autour de moi_

**I've got nowhere left to hide**

_Je n'ai nulle part où me cacher_**  
It looks like love has finally found me**_  
On dirait que l'amour m'a finalement trouvé_

**In my life there's been heartache and pain**

_De toute ma vie, je n'ai connu que chagrin et peine_**  
I don't know if I can face it again**

_Je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore affronter tout ça_**  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far**

_Je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant, j'ai voyagé si loin_**  
To change this lonely life**_  
Pour changer cette vie en solitaire_

**Now, I know it's right**  
_Maintenant, je sais que c'est comme il faut_  
**From the moment I wake up till deep in the night**  
_De mon réveil jusqu'à tard dans la nuit_  
**There's no where on earth that I'd rather be**  
_Il n'y a aucun endroit sur terre où j'aimerais mieux être_  
**Than holding you, tenderly**  
_Que de te serrer tendrement_

_._

Fin.

* * *

.

**En espérant vous avoir touchés avec cet OS un peu fluffy sur les bords! lol**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**

**A bientôt!**

**Maly.**


End file.
